The Disappearance of Luke Smith
by Kairi Skyes
Summary: The Doctor and Clara get sent to 13 Bannerman Road the Doctor is happy to see his old friend Sarah Jane Smith. But what's this? Sarah Jane has a daughter now! And she claims she doesn't have a son. So then where's Luke?


**I wrote this a really long time ago I nearly forgot about it. But I'm posting this for a friend since its their B-day and I've been wanting to post it for awhile.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Sarah Jane Adventures**

* * *

><p>The lights of the hexagonal consol all beeping and meaning different things and the levers that work different contraptions, bu that didn't matter right now<p>

All that mattered right now was the waiting of a man sitting on the steps of the consol in a tweed jacket and a bowtie. He was waiting for his companion, and he absolutely HATED waiting!

**What in the universe is taking that girl so long, I have the Tardis ready and waiting, and she suddenly decides to go off and have a wardrobe change**

And finally he starts to hear the sounds of footsteps, he gets off the steps he was sitting on and twirls around to face his companion

"Finally, what took you so long, does it really take half an hour to get changed" he questioned

A brown haired young women just stared at him and said "Okay it did not take me half an hour to change it was only five minutes, and I wouldn't have to have gotten changed if somebody didn't have to spill their banana milkshake all over me"

The two were quiet for a couple of minutes until their faces started to break out into gins and then into laughter

"Right so where do you want to go to next, 1688 France or the lovely planet of Galagamoush, and you look absolutely wonderful Clara" said the bowtie man

"Why thank you Doctor, and why don't go somewhere where there's an adventure there" Clara replied

The Doctor smiled and said "your wish is my coma—ARGH!"

The two were suddenly lurched across the room

"Whats happening?" screamed Clara

"It's the Tardis, its taking us somewhere" explained the Doctor as he was trying to grab something to hold on to

**(CUE THE DOCTOR WHO THEME)**

The Tardis had stopped and the Doctor and Clara started to pick themselves off the ground

"Doctor where are we?" asked Clara

"Hold on I'm checking" the Doctor went to the mini screen and looked at the coordinates on it

"Oooh, I like where we are, I haven't been here in ages" exclaimed the Doctor, with excitement in his eyes

"Why where are we?" Clara asked who was brushing invisible dirt of her skirt

The doctor walked up to her and cupped her face with his hands

"We my dear Clara are on 13 Bannerman Road" he then proceeded to drag her out of the Tardis, with a big grin on his face

"And whats on 13 Bannerman Road?"

"Why one of my dear old friends of course Sarah Jane Smith. She used to be one of my companions, now she lives here and helps defend the earth from aliens with her son and his friends, and a super computer too. They make a pretty good team, and you are going to love them" the Doctor was speaking 100 mph that Clara didn't have a clue what he was saying. But she caught the words Smith, aliens and son

The Doctor proceeded to drag her towards a large house with a small green car in front of it.

"Ah here we are, here you can ring the door bell" he said to Clara with a happy grin on his face

Clara stood there a little unsure of what to do

"Oh, go on its not going to bite" he Doctor said gesturing his head to the door

Clara just shrugged and rang the bell

They waited a few seconds until someone opened the door

The doctor expected that he would be greeted by Luke or Sarah at first, but he was surprised

The person who greeted them was neither, instead it was a girl around the age of 12 yrs and she had brown hair and eyes

"Hello, who are you?" she asked

"Why hello there, I'm the Doctor and this is my friend Clara by any chance dos a women named Sarah Jane Smith live here" the Doctor asked

The girl nodded and then shouted over her shoulder "Sarah Jane there's someone here for you"

"Who is it Sky?" another voice was heard

"He said his name is the Doctor" replied the girl

They then heard the sound of hurried footsteps, and then appeared a women at the door

The Doctor smiled and said "hello Sarah"

Sarah Jane looked at him and asked "Doctor?"

The doctor nodded

Sarah Jane smiled "you've changed"

The Doctor twirled around showing her his new look

Sarah Jane then put on a frown "don't like the bowtie though" she said whilst shaking her head

"How could you say that, bowties are most definitely cool!" The Doctor exclaimed in mock anger

The two then smiled and hugged each other

Sarah Jane then noticed Clara

"And is this a new friend of yours I see" she asked

"Why yes, Sarah Jane I would like you to meet Miss Clara Oswald" the Doctor introduced

"Hello Clara, a friend of the Doctor is a friend of mine" Sarah Jane said whilst shaking Clara's hand

"Well I'd say it's a pleasure to meet you, and may I ask your name" Clara gestured to the little girl in front of her

"This is my daughter Sky, I adopted her a few months ago" Sarah Jane said proudly as she gave her daughter's shoulder a small squeeze

Sarah Jane had invited everyone inside and had gone to make some tea. The Doctor had offered o help her, leaving Clara and Sky in the living room

Sky started to bombard Clara with questions

"How did you meet the Doctor? What's he like? Have you been to space? Have you gone time travelling? Have you seen anything? Whats out there?" question after question Cara's head had started to spin

"okay slow down first off travelling with the Doctor is absolutely wonderful, and he is a bit crazy at times, and we have seen so many things" she replied summarizing Sky's questions

Sky's eyes were full of curiosity and excitement as she let out a small breath

"Wow, I would love to see what it's like, it must be really wonderful up there" she said dreamily

Clara smiled at the young girl's innocent like curiosity

"So what about you whats your life been like, I bet you've had some good adventures yourself"

Sky thought for a minute before answering

"Well I've only lived for a couple of months, I was created you see and Sarah Jane found me on her doorstep and she saved me and adopted me, and we've had load of adventures as well…"

**(Doctor's POV)**

The Doctor followed Sarah Jane in to the kitchen eager to catch up with her

"So Sarah Jane how have you been and what wonderful adventures have you been having, and whats the deal with Sky, tell me everything" he asked in eager voice

Sarah Jane had poured water into the kettle before talking

"Well there hasn't been much alien activity lately, so there's not been much. And Sky actually appeared on my doorstep a few months ago, but she appeared as month old baby and overnight she literally grew into a 12 year old girl, she was grown artificially you see by an alien race called the Fleshkind, and let's just say that we saved each other and then I adopted her"

The Doctor clasped his hands together "well isn't that just wonderful one big happy family"

**(Clara's POV)**

After listening to Sky's adventures, Clara remembered something

"You know when me and the Doctor came here he mentioned that your mom had a son, so have you got an older brother and where is he?" she asked

Sky looked confused "no, I haven't got any siblings and Sarah Jane doesn't have any other children, why would the Doctor say that?" Sky answered

Clara was surprised at that, but before she could say something an image from the corner of her eyes caught her attention

**(Doctor's POV)**

"So, Sarah what about Luke how's he been eh?" he asked

Sarah Jane turned around, confusion etched on her face. "Who?" she asked

"Luke, Luke Smith, your son Luke" the Doctor said slowly

**(Clara's POV)**

Clara walked towards a trash bin and picked up a photo frame that was inside it

Inside the frame was a picture of Sarah Jane and Sky, there was a boy who had his arms wrapped around Sky's shoulders he looked to have been 16 or 17 yrs old

The glass of the frame was cracked on the boy's face

**(Doctor's POV)**

"What are you talking about Doctor I don't have a son, I've never had one especially not one called Luke. I must say that hi new regeneration of yours has quite a humour side to it" Sarah Jane laughed thinking that this was a joke

The Doctor's eyes widened and he said

"Something's wrong"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave a review <strong>


End file.
